Enchanted
by Bulba Fett
Summary: There are few things that Magic cannot do. It can bring back the dead, create life or even take it away. But what happens when is has been taken too far? A plan to blot out the Sun, a man whose life was fixed around the golden flame, and a war that is set to engulf all of Tamriel in its wake. Will the world fade into darkness, be torn by war, or be rent asunder by the flame?


**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own The Elder Scrolls Series. All rights to the world, characters, and story are owned by Bethesda Games Studios and their related partners.**

. . . .

 **(WARNING: This fic uses Armour's, weapons, and Magick's that are found in several different mods. If you are wondering what from, please see the A/N at the end of the fic, thank you :D )**

. . . .

Enchanted

. . . .

Chapter 1: Roaming Arch Mage

. . . .

"Get me something that doesn't taste like a Kajeet pissed in it."

Hadring looked at the man that had rather rudely grumbled to him while half hazardly tossing a small purse filled with septims onto the counter in front of him. Giving a grunt of acknowledgement, the Nord reached under the counter, pulling out a mug and turned around to grab at one of the bottles along the wall behind him.

"You know," the Nord grumbled as he pulled a bottle of Honey Brew Mead. "Most folk come in and start a conversation before they start barking for drinks." turning back to the rude man, he poured the warm mead into the mug and placed it on counter, it being quickly grabbed by the man.

He wore several layers of clothing ranging from furs, to light mail armour. Several pouches and bags hung off his belt and a massive pack rested on his back, rolls of paper and scrolls poking out of different pockets on the sides. Under the fur hood the man wore, Hadring could make out a deep scar running down the left side of his face and reaching up to his left eye, one much like his own if he had to say.

Turning around the man simply grunted in annoyance and walked over to one of the tables near the fire at the back of the empty tavern. Taking a seat after dropping his large bag next to the chair, the man sighed tiredly as he sunk back into his chair, placing his mug on the table before unclasping the straps to his steel plate gauntlets. After removing the armour, he unwrapped the fur scarf around his neck and placed it on the table with his gauntlets before lowering his hood and running a hand through his brown hair, brushing it to the left and sighing in comfort before grabbing at his drink and tipping it back, taking deep drags of the warm mead.

Hadring watched the man with a curious gaze. " _Don't get many Bretons this far into Skyrim…"_ he thought to himself. Now with a better view of the man's face, it left little doubt in his mind that this man was in fact not a native Nord, if his tanned skin and dark hair and eye color had any say to it. And, with a closer look, he noticed the scar on the left side of his face wasn't just for show. The young man wore a black patch over the eye, indicating that the orb had been lost to him.

Shrugging to himself, the old tavern owner walked out from behind his bar and strode over to where the stranger sat. Moving to the fire, he took a few logs from their place next to it and added them to the hungry flame.

"So, what brings a Breton all the way to the Nightgate Inn. We're quite a ways from any port towns or towns in general for that matter." he asked as he looked over at the man. Seeing the man's lone eye look up at him, Hadring had to suppress the urge to back away from the man. The stranger seemed to just exude power, almost like a burning fire that wanted to be set free.

"I'm on my way back to the College up in Winterhold. Had heard a rumor there was a few scrolls on enchanting in Korvanjund. Decided to take a look, and now I'm on my way back. Just decided to stop here before heading through the mountain pass." the man said before tipping his mug back again to take a heavy chug from the warm alcohol.

"So you're one of them mages then? From the College?" Hadring asked as he settled into the seat across from the mage.

Nodding slightly to the man, the mage looked over to the fire. "Something like that," he grumbled out before looking back to the one eyed Tavern owner. Reaching out a hand, he inclined his head to the man. "Roi of Sunder, Archmage of the College of Winterhold." he introduced himself as the Nord across from himself gripped his hand in a friendly shake.

Raising a brow to the Breton man, Hadring nodded in recognition. "Aye, I've heard of you. Yer the one that took over after ol' Savos died. Heard Winterhold took a real hit from some trouble the College stirred up."

Nodding head as he leaned back into his chair, Roi sighed a bit before responding. "Yes, it was quite the tragedy, what happened to Savos. Damn Thalmor didn't know what they were getting into when they started poking their noses around the college. Good riddance to them I say." Roi grumbled to himself before knocking back the rest of his mead and setting the mug down onto the table in front of him. This, however somber it may have sounded, gave cause for the old Nord to give a hearty laugh.

"Now there is something I can agree with. Damn elves think they can just tell everyone what to do? Taste end of my blade, that's what I'd tell em." Hadring laughed as he made to stand up. "You're alright, for a Breton. How about another mug, on me?" he said heartily.

Roi made to answer with a gracious nod, but stopped to look over to the door as it burst open, the cold winds of the Pale flowing through the opening and chilling the warm tavern.

In lumbered a brute of an Orc, were a style of armour neither Roi nor Hadring could recognize. The Orc quickly reached for the door and shut it behind him, stopping the flow of frigid air. "Sorry 'bout that, damn blizzard started up out of nowhere." the man grumbled irritably as he strode over to the fire to try and warm himself, dusting off patches of snow as he did so.

Hadring just gave a laugh as he moved towards the bar to fetch more drink. "Don't worry about it, just grab a seat by the fire and I'll get ya somethin' warm to drink." The Orc sighed as he quickly pulled off his plated gloves and began to warm his hands. He looked over his shoulder and gave the Breton in the room a quick once over.

"You there, you seem to be able to handle yourself in a fight?" he said as more of a question to the man. Roi raised a brow at the Orc and gave a cautious nod.

"Aye, I've been in a few tight spots and came out on top. Who wants to know?" he said as he leaned back in his seat, relaxing his muscles, right hand clenching slightly as a small spark of flame began to form.

"Name's Durak," the Orc introduced himself. "I'm with a group of people tryin' to make the world a safer place. Vampire hunters, you see, lookin' for any able body to fight the blood suckers."

Nodding as he let the flame die in his hand, Roi leaned forwards and rested his arms on the table, looking at the Orc with a critical eye. "Ah, I've been hearin' about somethin' to do with Vampire attacks lately. Haven't got to get out much since takin' over at the College. So, what is your little group of hunters called?"

"The Dawnguard." Durak responded simply, before turning and taking the seat across from the Breton. "You're the Archmage?" he asked a little incredulously. "Thought you mage types were suppose to be a little more...elegant."

Roi snorted as he took the mug Hadring was offering him, the old Nord just now returning with another drink. "Well, once you travel enough through Tamriel, you learn that elegance ain't worth a Hag Raven's tit. No, it's what you do, over what ya say that makes the difference. I may not act like all the mages in the college, but I'm also not prone to burn ya alive rather than talk to ya." he said with a small laugh, before taking a long drink out of his mug. Slamming it down with a hearty sigh, he looked over to Hadring. "What have ya got to eat?"

The Old Nord looked over to the two and pointed to the fire. "Got an elk with some leeks and a bit of cabbage stewin up in the pot. Should be ready in a few minutes." he said, earning a raised mug from the Breton in acknowledgement.

Looking back to Durak, Roi thought for a moment before crossing his arms and leaning back. "Well, my tusked friend, I think you may be in luck. I just might know a few people interested in joining your little hunt, and since the schools has been shut down for repairs, I might just have a bit of time on hands to help out with this little, 'Vampire' problem."

Raising a single brow at the Breton, Durak nodded in appreciation. "To have the Archmage of Winterhold with us? Isran will get a kick out of that...Who are the others you were thinkin' about joinin' with ya?"

"There's three of em'. One is Mjoll the Lioness down in Riften. Ran into her about a year back, needed help getting her sword back from a dwarven ruin. I went in and got it for her, and now she owes me one, and I bet her little Imperial friend would be joinin' her along. Another would be a Dunmer by the name of Erandur, he's a Priest of Mara that isn't too afraid of using his mace when he needs to, lives over in Dawnstar. He could be useful if anyone gets hurt, or needs to be cured of Sanguinare. The last one's a old friend of mine up in Windhelm. A mercenary by the name of Stenvar, and I bet he's still lookin' for more work like always. He'd be happy with smashing in a few Vampire skulls...for the right price of course." Roi listed off as he stood up from his seat with a bowl in hand, heading over to the pot of stew.

"Of course," he continued as he filled his bowl. "I'd need about a week to gather everyone and to get the word out...and maybe a bit of coin to convince Stenvar." he said before returning to his seat in front of the Orc.

Giving a slight grunt, Durak reached into the satchel that he still had slung over his shoulder and tossed a medium sized purse of coins to the Breton. "By all means, if it means more hands to fend off the blood suckers, a bit of coin shouldn't be too much. When you're ready, head to Fort Dawnguard to the east of Riften, it's a large castle hidden in Daysprings Canyon, can't miss it."

Raising his mug up with a smirk, Roi laughed with a hearty glee. "Alright then, looks like I finally have an excuse to leave the college for a little longer then a few days!" he cheered before tipping the mug back and chugging down the warm mead.

Durak raised his mug as well and set to drinking it down.

Once the mage in the group finished his food and drink he stood up with a heavy sigh and produced a handful of gold to pay off his tab. "Well, I'll be off. Gotta get these scrolls back to the college before nightfall." he said as he started to strap his gauntlets back on before wrapping his scarf back around his neck.

"I'd be careful out there, the blizzards pretty rough right now…" Durak said before getting waved off by the Breton.

"Ah I'll be fine. A little snow never bothered me much." said before pulling his loaded pack onto his shoulders and pulled on a red cloth face cover. "See ya in a week Durak, don't get got by any Vampires before then." he said with a wave over his shoulders before stepping out into the heavy storm.

Scoffing a bit, the large Orc just continued to drink on his mead, until he heard a thunderous boom come out from outside, jumping a little in surprise while spilling a bit of mead onto his padded tunic.

"LOK VAH KOOR!"

. . . .

"Alright, all that's left is to convince Mjoll to leave Riften long enough to help out…" Roi mumbled to himself as he rode southward from Windhelm on his horse Frost.

Getting Erandur to agree with joining the Dawnguard was simple enough. The Priest was at his wits ends with the reclusive people of Dawnstar, little to do there other than listen to the complaints of miners and freeze in the poorly heated inn.

Stenvar was a little more...troublesome to convince. The man might of been as battle crazy as any other Nord, but he did have a brain hiding underneath all that armour of his. The man was taking up issue and asking quite a few more questions then Roi had answers to. So, with a quick reminder of who it was that saved his sorry arse from a horde of Falmer, and a heavy purse of septims, courtesy of Durak, he finally talked the Nord into making the trek down to Dayspring Canyon.

Now all that was left was Mjoll the Lioness.

That one was going to be tricky. Sure, she owed him a favor and was a bit adventure crazy, but she did have something to keep her from leaving the den of thieves that was Riften. Namely the fact that it was a den of thieves, and her next conquest for the greater good. Even after the year since he last saw her, he had heard the young Nord woman had yet to convince the people of Riften to turn over a new leaf and improve the city in any way.

Sighing to himself, he urged Frost to move southward towards Kynesgrove.

. . . .

After a few hours of riding, it was beginning to become dark out and Frost was beginning to tire as well. So, taking a small detour, Roi decided to head towards Darkwater Crossing for the night. However, once he came upon the small town, he noticed a lot of light coming from the buildings in the distance.

Narrowing his eyes, he tried to see what what he could, it didn't take him long to figure out what was happening.

"Oh shit!" he yelled in alarm as he spurned Frost into a full gallop towards the now burning town. Images flashed through his mind as he forced Frost to run as fast as he could go. Memories he wished could put behind himself.

A small town, Bandits all around hurling flame from their hands as cries of both women and children could be heard as their fathers and brothers fought to survive. Roi stood in the middle of it all, casually standing in the center of a burning road, fire dancing in his hands as he continued to burn all that was around him around him before-

Shaking off the memories of his old life, and ignoring the dull ache coming from the scar over his missing eye, the Breton readied himself for anything.

As soon as he got close enough he formed a fireball in his left hand and sent it hurtling towards the first sign of trouble he saw, namely the man with glowing yellow eyes that was about to set fire to another house.

Seeing that his spell hit, nearly incinerating the Vampire on impact, Roi let his eyes roam throughout the town to identify any other threats.

There were three left.

Two of them seemed to be the standard bandit turned Thrall, but their master was something else. She was most definitely a Vampire, if her hollow cheeks and sunken yellow eyes were any clue, however, it was the armour she wore that kept the Archmage on edge. It was a type of royal garb he hadn't seen on any other Vampire he had ever encountered. It was thin in armour, but the look of it was rather intimidating, what with the blood red and black color scheme.

However, this development did little to frighten the Archmage Breton away as he quickly dismounted his horse and charged both his hands with the powers of Oblivion.

The first one to react to his presence was one of the closer Thralls, a hulking Nord of a man carrying a two handed warhammer. The Nord let out a blood curdling War Cry as he charged the Breton with his weapon raised high in the air, ready to bring it crashing down on the Mage's head.

Scoffing slightly at the brash method of attack, Roi simply raised his right hand, readying a spell before taking a sharp breath in.

"ZUN" he Shouted out. The shout was followed by a wave of magical force, knocking into the charging Nord head on, causing him to stumble in his reckless advance as his weapon was wrenched from his grasp.

Capitalizing on the man's imbalance, Roi stepped forwards to meet the fumbling Thrall as a purple void appeared in his right hand, and as they were about to collide with one another, an ethereal blade formed in the Mage's hand, running through the Nord's skull, and stopping his forward movement all together.

Continuing his walk forwards, Roi didn't even bother removing his blade from the now falling Nord's corpse, instead he opted to just dispel the blade all together and let it reform in his hand once more.

Keeping his eyes on the Vampire ahead of him, he lazily brought up a ward with his off hand to block a shock of lightning sent at him by her other Thrall.

"I had heard there was a Vampire problem going around Skyrim, but to openly burn a town to the ground, you must be confident in your abilities blood drinker." Roi said before side stepping another hastily cast lightning spell. "Please dear, your master and I are talking." he droned out as he quickly shot off a bolt of fire, colliding with the Thralls hastily cast ward, before it shattered the magical wall and sent the Thrall tumbling back into the dirt with a heavy burn on her chest.

Snarling at him, the Vampire drew her mace and sneered at him in ditest. "You'd do best to know your place, Human. You're prey like all the other Humans in this town." she snarled before a red glowing light formed in her off hand. "Now, sit still and die!" she roared as she let her draining spell fire off at the Breton.

Cursing under his breath, Roi quickly dodged the line of red light and took cover behind one of the now crumbling buildings. As he heard the Vampire laugh at his cowardice, he concentrated on forming a dense flame in his left hand.

"Are you scared Human! Come on out so I can make you bleed!" the Vampire taunted before she saw a flicker of movement come out from behind the burning wall. Snarling at it, she let her spell fly once more, but recoiled in shock as a powerful flame obscured her vision, singeing her skin as the wall of flames appeared before her. Hissing in pain, she tried to recover from her shock and fire back, but was stopped when she heard a loud shout, "WULD", followed by something digging into her back, tearing flesh and slicing clean through bone.

"See, this is what happens when you taunt more then you fight." Roi whispered into her ear as he let his conjured sword fade from existence, leaving behind a now bleeding hole and a dead vampire.

Sighing to himself, Roi reached down and started searching for anything he could that would tell him why the Vampire was setting fire to this town. When he found nothing on her corpse, he cursed to himself before standing back up and set to putting out the fires that now covered Darkwater Crossing.

. . . .

After dousing the flames of what used to be Darkwater Crossing, Roi gathered the survivors-all three of them-and sent them on their way to Windhelm to call for aid in either rebuilding the destroyed town, or to seek refuge in the cities walls.

He himself on the other hand, was again pushing Frost to keep pace to the nearest town to either make camp for the night, or to rid another infestation of Vampires. Thankfully however, once he reached Shor's Stone, nothing was amiss and the residents were all either exiting the mine to head home, or sitting around the main fire in the middle of the small town.

After dismounting Frost and letting the horse graze and wander on its own, Roi instantly made his way to one of the town Guards and told him what happened in Darkwater.

To say Roi had a restless sleep that night was something of an understatement. Between the dreams of burning buildings, and elven swords, his mind struggled to comprehend why a group of Vampires would be bold enough to outright attack and destroy a settlement.

He left early the next morning, urging Frost to leave the now mourning town behind to continue on his way to Riften.

. . . .

"Halt," one of the guards in front of the main gates that lead into Riften called as he took a few steps forwards, his sword arm resting lightly on the hilt of is blade.

Roi lazily looked at the guard with a raised brow, and lowered his hood so the Guard could see his face. "And why do I need to 'Halt'." he said in a snappish tone, his hands already twitching with sparks. He had a long couple of days, and if this idiot thought he could con him into paying any sort of entry fee, like one of the other guards had tried the last time he came to this city, the only thing he would be receiving would be an early entrance into Sovngarde.

Staggering slightly at the Bretons hostile tone, the Guard raised his arms in a defensive manner, trying to keep things calm. "Calm down there, just tryin' to see if yer not a Vampire," he explained carefully. "We had a few sneak in a few nights ago and they got a couple people before we could kill them. Poor Mjoll has been in a slump ever since Aerin...well...you know what can happen if one even scratches you…" the Guard shuttered as he recalled what happened to both the Imperial boy and a few others.

Roi's blood ran cold as he heard what the Guard said. "By the nine...Aerin? They killed Aerin?" he said in shock as he dismounted Frost, letting one of the nearby stablehands care to his tired steed. Though, to his shock, the Guard merely shook his head in response.

"Nay, Aerin didn't die to the Vampires...Mjoll had to put him down before he could cut up one of the poor girls at the Bunkhouse. Poor boy was turned into a Thrall before anyone could do anything for him." he explained, making Roi scowl in anger.

Without even acknowledging the Guards further, he strode to the gate and let himself into the city.

. . . .

Moving through the main gates of Riften, Roi kept his eyes forward, fixed on getting to Mjoll and Aerin's home as quickly as possible. However, before he could get too far, a large, dark haired Nord stood in path.

Looking up at the sneering Nord, Roi let a frown form on his face as he tried to step around the man. But, when he continued to block his path, Roi simply rolled his eyes and looked at the man, allowing a small flame to form in his hand.

"What do you want." he asked in a less than conversational tone, earning a even heavier glare from the man in front of him.

"Cities had enough trouble for one season, best you turn your little mage ass back around and head home." the Nord growled, letting his hand rest on the sword at his hip. "Unless, you want to spend a little time in the Ratways without a head."

Snorting in amusement, Roi simply shook his head. "Cool it Skeever bait, I ain't here to stir trouble. I'm with the Dawnguard, group of Vampire Hunters stationed over in Dayspring Canyon. I'm just here to ask some questions 'bout the Vampire attack a few days ago, an' maybe recruit a few new members."

Growling at the Breton, the large Nord simply stepped out of his way, keeping his hand rested on the hilt of his blade. "You better watch your back around here, Mage, step out of line and you'll be getting a visit from me."

Continuing on his way, Roi made his way over to one of the nearby homes and quickly checked the door.

"Locked…" he mumbled to himself after trying to open the door. Lightly rapping on the door, the Archmage let out a sigh. "Mjoll, open the door." he called, but received no answer. After waiting a few seconds, he knocked again this time a little harder. "I know you're in there Mjoll, it's Roi. You know, the Breton who went on that fetch quest for you about a year ago. I'm here to ask about the Vamp-" he started to call out, only to be interrupted by the door swinging open in front of him, nearly smashing into his face had it not been for his quick backstep out of the way.

"What about the Vampires?" came the heavily accented voice of Mjoll the Lioness. The tall, blond Nord woman stood in the doorway, arms crossed with a scowl on her half painted face as she stared at the Breton mage. "Well, on with it." she growled out, a touch of venom in her words, although, Roi could tell they weren't necessarily directed at him.

Pulling down his hood so Mjoll could get a better look at his face, he looked at her in the eye with his lone orb.

"How would you feel about getting a little revenge on the little Leeches?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Welp, I probably shouldn't be writing this...but fuck it imma do it anyway. I've gotten WAY back into Skyrim since SE came out, so, now it's time to add even more hours of play on it than I've already got. (Somewhere around 3000…help I have no life)**

 **Mods Used (So far)** **: Immersive Armours SSE, Bandolier: Bags and Pouches, Apocalypse: Magic of Skyrim, Summermyst Enchantment's, Phenderix's Magic Evolved, and Thunderchild Epic Shouts and Immersion.**

 **Apparel** **: Padded Fur Mantel, Eyepatch, Fur Collar-Tight, Highwayman Mail, Steel Plate Guantlets/Boots, Heavy Leather Backpack, Leather Bandolier-Shoulder pad, Leather Box Pouch (In all available spaces), Red Bandana, Gold Earrings, The Gauldur Amulet, and an assortment of rings. (Enchantments will be discussed in a latter chapter.)**

 **Spells Used** **(So Far): Bound Sword, Fireball, Firebolt, Ward, and Incendiary Flow.**

 **Shouts Used** **(So Far): LOK VAH KOOR (Clear Skies), ZUN (Disarm), WULD (Whirlwind Sprint)**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


End file.
